Lord Balthazar
Lord Balthazar (also simply known as Balthazar) is a supporting antagonist who has appeared in the Smurfs cartoon show since The Smurfs' Springtime Special in Season 1 up until around Season 8. He is Gargamel's cruel godfather. He also has his pet raven that he uses on various occasions, as well as a sea serpent who swims around in a moat guarding his master's castle. He was voiced by the late . Role in the series ''The Smurfs' Springtime Special'' Gargamel sought out the aid of Balthazar in hopes of finding a way to eventually capture the Smurfs with one of his many books. Upon arriving at Balthazar's castle, Gargamel was given a very prejudicial welcome, and is treated with extreme animosity upon coming face to face with Balthazar. Balthazar initially dismisses Gargamel's request as nonsense and the Smurfs as fairytale creatures, and demanded that he leave, but not before Gargamel stole the book that he needed to end the Smurfs. After Gargamel follows the instructions within the book to kidnap Mother Nature, it causes a tempestuous snowfall which even Balthazar notices, which makes him question his antecedent doubts about Gargamel's claims. He then heads out to Gargamel's hobble where he ends up coming face to face with Papa Smurf. He then prepares to kill Papa Smurf with his "magic wand of the future" and fires it at the Smurfs; however, the shot is taken by Smurfette's pet, Ducky. Balthazar was then preparing to fire another shot, but is stopped by the sudden arrival of the Smurfs' frightening and animal friends who tackle and chase off Balthazar. Mother Nature is then rescued and heals Ducky. ''Puppy'' Balthazar abducted the Smurfs' pet named Puppy in hopes of opening his locket and finding out the secrets of ultimate magic. He goes to great lengths to do so to the point where he even tried to decapitate him with a guillotine, an act which even Gargamel found to be too exhaustive. Thankfully, Puppy was saved by the Smurfs and taken home. ''A Circus For Baby'' Baby Smurf accidentally ended up in Balthazar's castle, and upon finding the infant, Balthazar takes it to his lab with the dark interest of using Baby Smurf for his twisted experiments, but his diabolical plans fall apart when Baby is saved by the Smurfs and their elephant friend named Pyramis. ''Future Smurfed'' Balthazar desired to see into the future, believing that the age of wizardry was nearing its end, and he desired to be the first to see the next age and be the first to know its secrets. To do this, he has Gargamel finding him a way to do so, which generally involved fortune tellers, but after intimidating Gargamel enough, Gargamel suggests that they seek out Father Time and use him to find out the future. Balthazar abducts the wise ancient and tried to force him into revealing the future, and otherwise, Balthazar threatens to use Father Time's sickle to destroy the fabric of time itself and undoing the world. Luckily, Father Time was saved with the aid of the Smurfs and he proceeded to punish Balthazar by leaving him bound to his chair. ''Poet The Know-It-All'' Once again, Balthazar desired to gaze into the future. He demands this from a traveling merchant, who reveals that he meets an old gnome named Solomon the Soothsayer. The merchant thinks the amulet cursed, so he declines. When Balthazar hears of this, he seeks out Solomon the Soothsayer, only to learn he already gave it away to Poet Smurf, causing Balthazar to go after Poet. Personality Balthazar is even more wicked and a better wizard than Gargamel is, with his diabolical plans for capturing Smurfs tending to be more lethal, dangerous and destructive. He is a shrewd, cunning and manipulative individual who is almost pure evil and loves nothing more than getting his way and crushing the will of others. It is shown that Balthazar is very sarcastic, pretentious and disrespectful for anything or anyone but himself, and even after seeing beings such as the Smurfs and Father Time, he continues to doubt most claims made by his godson. In fact, he seems to outright look down on the age of wizardry and only cares about the "magic" of the future. In fact, even his "magic wand" is actually a musket. Also, he is apparently a revolutionary and futuristic person who is obsessed with knowing what the future holds, and wishes to know what age will come after the age of wizardry, as he believes that it will give him access to even greater power which he can use to make himself unstoppable. He may also be a sociopathic and paranoid person; holding violent grudges over being disobeyed and not caring who or what he has to destroy in order to accomplish his goals, even if it means destroying the balance of nature or the world itself to get what he wants. Powers and Abilities Despite being a wizard and the greatest in the world, Balthazar does not use any actual spells, and seems to prefer using machines or experiments to achieve his goals. In fact, Gargamel has displayed far more magical knowledge and skill than Balthazar, with him dismissing almost anything mysterious or magical as "nonsense", despite that Gargamel is constantly in contact with such things, and Balthazar even dismisses his own books as fairytales even though they contained a plethora of knowledge. Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Monster Master Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Hegemony Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:TV Show Villains